Because I Deserve It
by CluelessLeaf
Summary: "I will kill you." "Please don't call my name." "You broke Kana's heart!" "I fell weak,..." About a high school girl who thinks about her ex. Original. One-shot.  Edit: There were tons of mistakes I found, my previous editing was crap.


**Sorry to those people waiting for _Losing a Brother_ but I was looking through my stuff then I came across this and there were just _too_ many mistakes in it I just _had_ to edit it, and I'll have to edit the other stuff too while I'm at it. (It's really unpleasant seeing those errors.)**

* * *

><p>I will kill you. For what you did, you broke her heart. How many victims were there? How many more will there be? Why did you cheat on <em>her<em>? She was an _angel_! A pure innocent angel, and still is, even after what you did she forgave you and now you break up with her! Screwing up with her best friend on _her_ bed in front of her face! You went too far! And you know what she said?

'_I should have expected it. Whenever he looked at her, his eyes would have... Sara is my best friend and he is... I love him, even now, so...as long as they are happy...'_

She never finished that sentence. Why? She never lies, she couldn't say "as long as they are happy, so am I." Because she _knew_ she couldn't, even after breaking her heart she loved you, or at lease cares for you and _her_. You, I can understand, after all you did that to me but _she_, she used the trust she had, actually, she abused it, she doesn't deserve to be Kana's best friend anymore, and that's why she's not.

You're probably going to wonder why I didn't what I'm about to do to you when you did this to me, aren't you? Well, it's because I didn't feel anything, but maybe I should have killed you then, didn't I? Then you wouldn't have approached her. I might not be Kana's best friend but she is mine. So with this knife, I will end your life.

'_Oh, hey Rina. What's up?'_

'_I want to talk to you in private.'_

What were you expecting when I walked to you?

'_What is it you want to talk about?'_

'_You broke up with Kana?'_

'_Yeah, so what do you want? Me?'_

Yes, I did. I wanted you dead.

'_Yeah.'_

'_Too bad, I'm with Sara now, didn't you know?'_

I knew. I knew perfectly well, I knew that this time you won't end the relationship though, I am.

'_Yeah, but still.'_

It disgusted me that I embraced you, but Kana was on my mind and for her, I'd do anything.

'_Hey, you know you shouldn't...'_

I never gave you a chance to finish did I?

'_Ri...na?'_

Please don't call my name.

'_Why...?'_

One stab wasn't enough to knock some sense in you, was it? But you knew the reason.

'_Because of what I...did?'_

Yes, you broke Kana's heart.

'_...to you?'_

"To me?" What are you talking about?

'_Heh, guess I deserve it...'_

You realise your sins _now_?

'_If I was...able to live...what would it take to make you...forgive me?'_

What?

'_You didn't seem to mind much...when we broke up.'_

Because I didn't!

'_Your plan is to kill me right?'_

Yes.

'_If you succeed would you forgive me?'_

I... I would...

_You fell to the ground, breathing heavily._

I guess I actually wanted to kill you because of what happened to me, and the incident with Kana was just the trigger to my emotions.

'_Hey Rina?'_

Then I noticed,

'_Why are you crying?'_

…I was crying.

'_Rin- *cough*'_

'_Don't talk.'_

It was that moment...

'_R-'_

'_I told you not to talk dammit!'_

I figured out...

'_Rina...'_

'_I'll call an ambulance just wait.'_

I still loved you. I didn't care if I had to go to prison, I hope you'll be alright.

_Why are you holding the knife like...'Don't pull it out! You'll lose more blood!'_

You took out the knife and gave it to me.

'_Hide it, so they don't know it was you.'_

You told everyone you got mugged and that you couldn't see the face.

'_Are you sure you can't remember what the person looked like?'_

'_Yeah.'_

We both know that wasn't true.

Did you know? On the way to you I was in an accident.

...

I deserve it, don't I?

...

I'm sorry, I remember everything, everything but your name.

...

I'm sorry Kana, don't worry, I didn't stab him because of you, it was for my own satisfaction, not justice. But it was true, you were my best friend, my sister.

I fell weak, my body aches. Why can't I open my eyes?

_beepbeepbeepbeep_

I feel light, as I'm disappearing. But don't worry, it doesn't hurt.

_beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_

_Thank you...Taro_

* * *

><p><strong>If you're confused, here's an explanation:<strong>** Italics is when she reminiscences then the normal text after that is her reflecting. ****Rin****a wanted to kill the dude for breaking Kana's finds out she still loves him.**

'_Are you sure you can't remember what the person looked like?'_** Is a detective or something.**

On the way to you I was in an accident. **She got hit by a truck.**

_Taro_** is the dude's name, the name she subconsciously remembered.**

_beepbeepbeepbeep _**The noise those heartpulse-reading-machine-thingy makes.**

_beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep _**She's dead.**

Why can't I open my eyes? **Means she's in a coma. This seemed like the perfect way for her to reflect by herself without people bothering her and a perfect way for her to die.**

**If you're thinking Taro's a manwhore for going out with Rina first, then Kana (Rina's best friend) and cheated on Kana with Sara(Kana's best friend) He's not, he's just a stupid d*ckhead. Read the line **'_You didn't seem to mind much...when we broke up.' _**Yes, THEY broke up, not him braking up with her, or her with him. But really she was the one who brought up the topic so she's basically the dumper and he the dumpee, mainly because the "spark" in their relationship wasn't there like it used to be he tried to make her jealous by flirting with other girls which brought the reason for them braking up. He still loves her, still believes she feels something for him so he thought he could make her jealous by being with Kana but it didn't work he gets depressed, Sara comforts him (also likes him) Kana walks in and sees them making out and you know the rest.**

**Actually I was planning to make him a real b*tch player, but when he defends her and she find out she likes him, (which I _had_ to put)I was like, "Nope, it can't work like that_._" **


End file.
